westcoastunboundfandomcom-20200214-history
The Voerman Sisters
Therese Voerman is the Malkavian Baron, as well as the aspiring Prince of Santa Monica and the proprietor of The Asylum, a nightclub in the area of Santa Monica. Jeanette is an extremely friendly Malkavian, loyal to the Anarchs and sister of Therese Voerman. Biography Her exact age is unknown, but Jeanette mentioned their last sunrise as being over two lifetimes ago. Therese states that she and Jeanette did get along at one point, mainly because she didn't have many friends due to her father never allowing her out, thinking that she would get hurt in the outside world. Therese's only other known relation from her time alive was her father, who would molest her when drunk. Therese blames Jeanette for his alcoholism, saying that her bad behavior was tormenting him. Therese simply saw this as her being a good and obedient daughter, and she was convinced her father loved her. Therese's father died later on. The story differs by sister. Therese says their father killed himself because Jeanette was a bad daughter and tormented their father with her promiscuity. Jeanette says that their father came home drunk one evening and mistook Jeanette for Therese and began molesting her instead. Therese caught them together and in a jealous rage she shot him with one of their father's hunting rifles, "splattering his brains all over the silly clown wallpaper". The police found out about his death and noticed one of her personalities had killed their father. Therese was placed in a mental institution and she remained at the institute until young adulthood. Jeanette mentions an escape, saying the first thing Therese did was find Jeanette. Therese rose to power in Los Angeles as the Baron of Santa Monica and as a successful businesswoman. Her base of operations and her primary business source was The Asylum, a nightclub in her barony. She ran through finances and business things, while Jeanette lured in patrons for the club. When the Camarilla became a presence in Santa Monica once again under Prince LaCroix, Therese sought to ally herself with him and the Camarilla. Jeanette favored the Anarchs and was in direct contact with Smiling Jack. Therese had invested in many new business ventures, one of which Bertram Tung and Therese's sister, Jeanette, ruined for her, causing a feud between her and Tung. Tung was so scared of Jeanette that he went into hiding. Her most promising was The Ocean House Hotel. The Ocean House opened in the early 20th Century and was a popular and modern destination for vacationers. However, an insane guest and his family stayed and the man decapitated his wife and children, and one of his children's heads was found in the dryer in the hotel laundry room. The scandal hurt business, and the Ocean House was subsequently abandoned. Therese decided to invest in the property and set a team of designers and construction workers onto it, however, a ghostly presence haunted the building and scared off all the workers. Therese had very few options left except to follow folklore and superstition. She enlisted an unknown Kindred, who had been sent to her by the Prince LaCroix's ghoul, Mercurio, to retrieve an artifact from the site in order to exorcise the spirit from the hotel. Jeanette manipulated that unknown Kindred into breaking into and vandalizing Gallery Noir, an art gallery and another investment Therese had made. However, Therese had placed a Thaumaturgical enchantment on the paintings, so when they were slashed, they summoned the Blood Guardian, a humanoid creature composed of blood with black claws. Jeanette revealed to Therese her trickery, leading Therese to be furious. Therese tried to finish the Kindred off herself by lying to them, claiming she seeks to reconcile with Jeanette, who's been avoiding Therese after Therese threatened to set Jeanette's prized satin sheets on fire. In reality, it was an ambush set up by Therese. The unknown Kindred survived and ultimately left Santa Monica after helping the sisters reconcile their differences. Category:NPCs